


Oh the things that I would do, All the ways I would punish you

by orphan_account



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What I think shuld happen after the bar scene, but i know won't . This is my first time wrting smut, I really wan to do my best. It Will be in the next chapeter.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Oh the things that I would do, All the ways I would punish you

Beth is in the busy bar, waiting for her friend Rhea. It’s funny how fast things can happen, How fast they can change. That happened a lot in her life, especially since she had met Rio. So when she heard that unmistakable drawl rumble out, filling her ears, ‘’She’s not coming.’’ She knew exactly who it was. It was him, it was Rio. It was the man that not too long ago she had put three bullets in. She froze, her heart felt like it stopped. Everything went blurry. She could barely register what was happening when he pulled out each bullet from his jacket pocket. ‘’Lung’’ he placed one down. ‘’Shoulder’’ he placed down the second bullet. ‘’Spleen’’ He placed the third one down. ‘’Your my girl so I’ll go easy on you.’’ He mocked, the past intimacy they had shared with an underlying sexual tension that she felt would never go away.

When has anything with him ever been easy? She wanted so badly to cry, to move. But she wanted more than anything to apologize. She just couldn’t move, she felt paralized. And then she was falling, everything going black.

_______________________________________________________

Rio watched in shock as Elizabeth fell off the stool onto the ground. Considering his hate for her, he shouldn’t be so worried Shouldn't quickly rush to the other side and pick her limp body up. But when had he ever done what he was supposed to when it came to her? He quickly grabbed the bullets and ignored the rest of the people surrounding them asking if she was ok and offering to help. ‘’I got it.’’ he said as he carried her to his car. He didn’t know what to do now. There she was right in his passenger seat. He had dreamt of what he would do when he got his hands on her. Of every way he would make her regret shooting him. Here he was, feeling all of his anger dissipate. If it was anyone else he probably would have killed them long ago. But it was her. She was his weakness, deep down, he always knew she would be the end of him. He just didn’t want to believe it. He so stupidly thought that she was just like him, that she could be his queen, the person to rule his kingdom with. He thought that she was willing to do for him, what he would do for her. He was wrong. He thinks that that was the first time in his life, he had been wrong. 

And it fucking hurt, so deeply. Because he knew still, he couldn’t kill her. She had almost taken him from Marcus, and then befriended his baby momma and bonded with his son. He looked over at her. Even in unconsciousness she was still beautiful, effortless beauty that was his downfall. He felt his hate for her rise, she had made him weak, this fuckin women made him weak and he hated her for it. He hated her so much and then he also...no he wouldn’t go there. 

He stayed there a few more minutes, before driving off to his abandoned warehouse. He pulled up in the parking lot and watched as she woke up. He watched as terror and disabelif took over her features. He knew she was remembering what had happened.

‘’Well,well,well hello Elizabeth good to see you awake.’’He greeted her with his tone sarcastic with a bitter cold underlying. ‘’Are you going to kill me?’’ And that was exactly what he knew she would ask. Of course he wasn’t going to kill her. He was going to punish her though.

_____________________________________________________

‘’Of course not a baby, I was thinking of something more fun.’’He said signature smirk in place. And, that was not what she was expecting him to reply with. She was speechless. ‘’What do you mean?’’She asked, refusing to believe he meant what she thought he meant. ‘’Just follow me, he drawled as he hopped out of his car. She knew she shouldn't but she did follow him. She walked into the abandoned warehouse and saw the last thing she was suspecting. There smack in the middle of the building was the last thing she thought would be there. It was a …..

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger, the juciy parts will come next chapter.


End file.
